The Raven Girls
by BlueLilyFlower
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP This is a new story about two girls and they are put into houses that were surprising.The girls betray and make friends with people: friends and enemies. Set in MWPP era.
1. The Sorting Hat Surprise

The Raven Girls Two girls walked up to the school. "Is this Hogwarts? It sure don't look like it." The first girl said. This girl had raven colored hair and had purple eyes. She was wearing a plum colored sweater with a white shirt underneath. She had a green silk short skirt. "Yeah of course it is. Let's go." The second girl said. She had the same raven hair but she had light-colored purple eyes like a cat. Unlike her companion she was wearing a long orange silk skirt with a blue short-sleeved shirt with white lace on the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. She looked nicer and good-hearted then the first girl who looked determined and cold-hearted. They walked up to the school and the raven-haired girl banged the door open and stormed in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hogwarts was in the middle of sorting the students when the Great Hall door burst open and two girls came in. One was striding quickly to Dumbledore while the other one just came in and sat down at the closest table that happened to be the Slytherin table. A boy with slick black hair came over. "Hey, I'm Severus Snape and I am in Slytherin. Who are you? Are you new?" he asked in a friendly but kind of superior voice. She blushed. 

"Um, well I'm Diane and yeah I'm new. I'm pure-blood but I'm not really sure what the Slytherins are like." Diane said uncertainly. Snape smiled and said

" Well Slytherin is for the ambitious, and cunning and we do what ever we can to get things done. Especially pranks. The Griffindors are know-it-alls, snotty and the brave ones who value chivalry and friendship." Snape said in a disgusted voice. "Then there are the Ravenclaws who are stuck-up, and are the brainy people. Then there's Hufflepuffs who are idiots and are just and true and just to fair. They are the worst house I think. How old are you anyway?" Snape asked looking a little more interested in her. 

"I'm 12 and will be in the 2nd year with my sister Raven. She's up there talking- or rather yelling at Dumbledore." Diane said blushing a little. Indeed Raven was yelling at Dumbledore up at the Head Table and everybody was watching. Diane seemed very embarrassed. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up. 

"Attention! We have two new students from Connor's Magic School. These students shall be sorted at the end of the Sorting. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down. Diane looked nervous but Snape said" Don't worry. You'll be fine. Hope you're in Slytherin." Diane nodded thankfully but she thought that Hufflepuff sounded the worst then Slytherin, Ravenclaw and finally Griffindor. 

"Now we shall sort the two new students. They are both sisters and we're very glad to have them join us." Dumbledore said. 

" Volatilis, Diane" (a/n: Volatilis is Latin for "Flying/swift)

Diane got up from the Slytherin table (after Snape said good luck) and put the hat on.

"_A Volatilis eh? You and your sister will do great things here. Well let me see. You have the courage and bravery to be in Griffindor but then you have the brains and hard-working skills to be a Ravenclaw. You have cunning for tricks and you are determined to get things down like the Slytherins. You are patient and loving but you are no where near being fit to be a Hufflepuff. You are good in all three but you can't possibly be in all three. Well as much as you don't like it I'm going to put you in the house that will help you and you're sister one day. That will be SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table cheered and Snape looked happy. Diane didn't look that happy but she went over and sat next to Snape. The Griffindor table looked like they might have a new enemy on their hands since she was talking to Snape. 

"Hi. Well I guess I made it into Slytherin."Diane said in a less than cheerful voice. But Snape didn't seem to notice. 

"Hey, great job! I knew you were one of us. Would you like to be in my group with Luicius Malfoy? He's not the best but he is ok." Snape said.

"Sure. And um" Diane looked kind of nervous "can I be your friend?" she asked hopefully. Snape smiled and said "Sure. You are one of us now. Right?" he said. 

Diane looked better "Right!" she said.

Then her sisters name was called.

"Volatilis, Raven" The girl looked to be a Slytherin with her cold eyes and her superior look. She walked up to the hat and put it on. For a few minutes the hat was silent but then it called "GRIFFINRIN!" Everybody was confused. The hat had said a part of each name. Even Raven looked confused. Then it shouted out again " SLYTHERIN!" Diane clapped along with the whole Slytherin table. Later as they were going out Diane could see that Raven looked very worried and confused. 

"What's wrong Raven? Why did the Sorting Hat say two different names?" Diane asked. Raven looked worried but then said " I'll tell you when we go to bed Diane. For now we should hurry so come on!" So they rushed along and soon got to the common room. But when they went upstairs they saw somebody they really didn't want to see. 


	2. Lily and the Fight

**LILY AND THE FIGHT**

They saw Lily and James and they're group joking around but when they saw Diane and Raven getting closer they got quiet. "Hi, um aren't you Slytherins?" Lily asked shyly but it looked like she was ready for something if they started a fight. 

"Yeah, um I'm Diane and this is my sister Raven. I don't know why I'm in Slytherin. I thought it was going to put me in Griffindor." Diane said. The Griffindors looked like they were about to approach them but instead Remus said " Er..do you like Slytherins?" Diane thought about it but said 

"No not really. The only ones I like so far are Snape because he was my first friend and my sister of course. They're way to snobby." The Griffindors seemed to like her but Lily wasn't sure. " Raven, would you like to be our friends?" Lily asked. Raven thought carefully. 

"No. Not really. I'd love to but Griffindor trash just isn't really the kind of people I want to hang out with. There are much better people than you, like Malfoy." Raven said to them nastily. To Diane she said "I'm going Diane. You can stay with them if you want but they probably aren't worth it." Then she walked off but not before Lily cursed her with a pink hair spell which looked really bad on her. Diane hesitated but then said boldly" Raven! Your hair! They cursed it!". Raven took a piece of her hair, looked at it and yelled " Mudblood I'm going to get you!" Then she ran off. Lily looked mad but kept it in. 

"I'm so sorry about my sister. She is more of a true Slytherin than I am. I have characteristics of every house except Hufflepuff if it makes you feel better so I don't know why I'm in Slytherin anyway. I hope I can still be friends with you because you're really nice I think." Diane said. Everybody seemed to want to except Lily. Lily took one look at her and said "No, I don't think I want to be friends with you. You're probably just as stuck-up as your sister. I don't think you're worth it either." Then she turned around and marched off. Diane looked very sad. 

"Don't worry. Lily probably just said that because you look just like her. She has a big temper. We want to be your friends though. I'm James Potter." James said. Then Sirius introduced himself 

"Sirius Black! Prankster extraordinaire!" he said cheerfully. 

"Remus Lupin at your sevice." Remus said. Then there was another girl who Diane though looked beautiful. She had long silvery-blond hair that curled at the ends and blue eyes. "I'm Selana. I'm counsin to Selena who right now is with Lily. Well nice to meet you." Selana said. They all had to then go to the common rooms (although Diane got lost) and go to bed. But the next day was going to be fun- she knew it. 


	3. The Fun Day

The Fun day

The next day, in the Slytherin common room Raven and Diane were talking to the other girls in their dorm. There was girl named Narcissa, a girl named Virginia Shots and a girl named Caitlyn Wanner. 

"You know that girl in Griffindor, Lily Evans? She is so snobby. She turned my hair pink and was shooting insults out at me and Diane just because we are Slytherins. She didn't even try to get to know us." Raven said. The other girls sneered. 

"Well Raven since you're new you don't know this but you just can't expect a Griffindor to like you. Slytherins and Griffindors just don't mix since they've been enemies for years. They really have to learn how to be nice. They call us snobby and all they do is put out insults. Besides everybody over there hates anyone from Slytherin even if they don't act like one. Raven just don't even try. You'd have a better chance making friends with a Hufflepuff, although I don't know why you would want to since they are just not good people to mix with either." Caitlyn said. Caitlyn had orange eyes which was very peculiar and silky, straight, long blue hair. She had had her hair highlighted all blue and it looked really good. Diane personally thought it looked strange. 

"Yeah and Griffindors aren't really worth it anyway. Its much easier to become friends with the boys in are year then them. Besides then you could form a group and play pranks on all those that you need revenge on." Virginia said. Virginia had short brown hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had an attitude of "get-out-of-my-way-or-feel-pain" with anybody who she didn't like. Diane didn't like her much. 

"Diane, what about you? You don't like Griffindors do you?" Narcissa said. Diane was a little nervous for as she pieced it together she saw that if you became friends with an enemy of your house you wouldn't be very popular. Also that Slytherins and Griffindors would go far out of the way to figure out the others plan if they were going to plan a prank. So if you had friends in Griffindor you might be out of their group fast because you could be a spy. 

'That's probably what Lily thinks of me.' Diane thought sadly. Diane started to speak.

"Well the Griffindors I met were pretty nice to me except for Lily." Diane said kind of shyly.

The girls laughed and Narcissa said "Well Diane, you'll see soon enough that they are pretty mean so I wouldn't suggest being THEIR friends at all."

Narcissa had blonde hair like Selana but it was like bleached and she had gray, cold eyes and it looked a lot like Malfoy liked her. Well after that they all left and went down to the common room. Narcissa, Caitlyn, and Virginia all left to insult their enemies but Raven and Diane just stayed there. 

"Diane I'm going to got find Lily and try to talk and make-up. As much as I hate to but if she tries to hurt me, and you know when that happens, come and help me. Bye." Raven walked off wand in hand. Diane just looked after her with worried eyes. Then she walked over to where Snape was sitting. 

"Hi Diane! Here, come with me." Snape grabbed her arm and they walked together down to a picture in the common room. (a/n: In case you're wondering it is after classes and a little before dinner.) He tickled its foot and it opened. Then he grabbed her and pulled her in. It was dark and Diane was confused but suddenly a light turned on and she looked around. There were pictures all over and she realized that it was a pool. 

"Wow! How did you find this? I didn't even know that common rooms had pools!" Diane said fascinated. Snape smirked.

"Yeah I found it last year. We apparently are the only ones who have a pool and a hot tub. Want to go in? Oh and lets keep this a secret. Only you and me."Snape said. Diane agreed and so they both put on swimsuits and jumped in. They were playing for a while but then they heard footsteps right outside the door. They froze in terror for no one was supposed to know about these (except teachers)-especially students. 


	4. The Pool Surprise

**The Pool Surprise**

They heard the portrait door open and they both dived under the water. They could barely hear footsteps going around the pool inspecting if anybody was in there. Then they heard a drop into the water. As soon as that happened Snape and Diane rushed out of the water and did a quick-drying spell and rushed out of the pool. If they had known who had got in the pool they probably would have stayed. It was Raven and she watched curiously after them wondering why they were going away. She had a purple bathing suit with silver lining. She also wondered what her sister was doing with Snape.

Later that day, after dark Diane was sitting in the pool by herself and she had on a silver bikini. She was thinking about Raven when the door opened to the pool. She ducked under water but then the figure jumped into the pool and she saw to her relief that it was only Snape. 

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming here tonight." Diane said.

Snape looked surprised himself that she was here but said

" Well I didn't think you would be here either. We got out just in time last time didn't we?" he said smiling at her. She laughed and said

" Yeah. I wonder if my sister will ever figure out that we have a pool. I bet she will. She 's smart. I don't know why I'm in Slytherin anyway." Diane said. Snape suddenly looked surprised.

"You don't KNOW why you're in Slytherin! You ARE new here. Well it's probably because you're cunning, wise, great, powerful, into the Dark Arts and your pretty unlike a lot of the girls in here." Snape said making a disgusted face showing that he hated all the 2nd year girls in Slytherin. Diane laughed but then said

" Well the Raven looks pretty. Anyway, I suppose I'm wise and cunning but I'm defiantly not powerful or into the Dark Arts all that much." 

Snape suddenly looked a little suspicious. 

" Your not into the Dark Arts? You don't want to be a Death Eater?" He asked her suspiciously. Diane looked surprised that he would even be suspicious that she was a spy type person. 

" No but I'm NOT a spy so drop it." Diane said a bit fiercely.

Snape just shrugged and said 'see ya' but there was a look in his eye that if Diane had looked at closely, she would not have liked it at all. 


	5. Snape's Kiss

**Snape's Kiss**

****

Diane felt very weird the next morning. She was upset that Severus had thought that she would be a Death Eater. The most disturbing thing was that it was like he was expecting her to be a Death Eater. Diane sat there next morning wondering if Severus wanted to be a Death Eater. Diane sighed and went down to the common room to lounge around. Snape was down there doing his homework. Diane hated to do homework first thing on a Saturday morning. She sat down next to Severus. 

" Hey Severus. How are you? Struggling through Charms homework?" Diane said smiling. 

Severus smiled a exasperated smile back and said

" This homework is driving me nuts! Flitwick does not give us a break." Snape said annoyed. 

Diane thought for a minute and then said soothingly " How about you forget about your homework and we take a nice walk to the Quidditch pitch. Then we can sit in the stands and watch people practice." 

Snape smiled and said 'ok'. They got up and went out of the common room and down to the front doors to the castle. They saw Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all down there goofing around. James and Sirius got up and said " You coming down here to fight Snape? We're ready!" Sirius said excited. Lily rushed up and tugged Sirius away. 

" Sorry guys. They're just restless." Lily said. Then she saw Diane. " Diane! Hey I'm sorry about what happened last time. I was just mad at your sister. Friends?" she said smiling. Diane beamed. 

"You bet!" Diane said happily. "I'll see you later!" she said smiling and walked out the front door with Severus. 

Once they were outside they started to walk toward the Quidditch pitch. Diane looked at Snape softly.

" What made you think I wanted to be a Death Eater?" Diane asked softly. 

Snape just stared for a minute and then 

"Well, most Slytherins want to so I just assumed you did." Snape said shrugging. 

Diane looked concerned. 

"Are you going to become a Death Eater?" Diane sad with eyes full of thought. He looked at her for a second and for a second they stopped walking and stared at each other. Diane's light purple eyes full of warmth and grace and Snape's dark, fathom-looking black eyes. Then he said gently 

" I don't know. I was going to but now that I've met you I don't think I can." He said smiling a genuine smile. They just looked at each other for another few minutes until a bird brought them out of their thoughts. 

They walked the rest of the way to the Quidditch Pitch in silence. They got there and watched people practice but soon it got real boring. They left and went outside and sat by the lake. Snape looked at Diane's beautiful purple eyes full of love and caring and her beautiful personality and hair. Then he suddenly (unexplained to him to this day) bent down and kissed her on her cheek. She looked surprised at this but then just smiled. 

" Thank you for being my friend and always sticking by my side even though almost everybody shuns me. I love you for that." Snape said. 

Diane could see in his eyes that that was probably the first very nice thing he'd ever said to anybody because his eyes were surprised. 

" Your welcome. I love you too and will always be there for you." Diane said softly but in a caring voice. 

Then she kissed him on the lips. Snape was very surprised but leaned into it. They broke apart and he said

" I will always protect you no matter what. Would you like to go back to the castle and see if we can find the kitchen for some Butter beer?" Snape said smiling happily. 

Diane smiled back. 

" Sure! Then maybe we can get some cakes too!" Diane said excited. So they walked to the castle and went to find the kitchen but with one of them feeling real love for the first time. 


	6. Kitchens

**Kitchens**

****

****

Snape and Diane were in the kitchens getting butter beer and fudge cakes while all the house elfs were running around trying to get them more food. They were sitting on a bench eating the cakes and talking about their lives so far. Diane told him about how she had been at a school with mostly boys before so they would all try to go out with her because she was so pretty. Snape looked kind of mad because of anyone just liking Diane for her looks. Snape told Diane about how his father was so mean to him and beat him sometimes. Diane looked so mad that anyone would hurt Severus. They sat there for a while but then Diane felt something happen in her wand. A message came to her brain.

Diane,

I'm locked in a broom closet somewhere in the castle. Malfoy has trapped me in here. He doesn't know that I can reach you so please come help me. Bring Snape with you. I trust him. I think I'm on the fifth floor. Hurry, Please!

Raven

Diane jerked suddenly. Snape looked surprised. 

" What's wrong? Did I do something?" Snape said concerned.

Diane shook her head.

" Raven has been trapped in a broom closet by Malfoy! I've got to go get her. You're coming with me!" Diane said. She pulled Snape out of the kitchen and dashed down the corridor before Snape could say anything. Snape ran to catch up with her. They ran down the corridor to a trick passageway to the fifth floor. 

" Why am I coming? She doesn't need me!" Snape protested. 

" You're coming because we both want you to help!" Diane said laughing. 

They bounded up a set of stairs and into a corridor. Diane walked down the corridor looking for a broom closet. She heard a voice somewhere in the wall next to her.

Diane,

I'm in a broom closet. Can you hear me? 

I think Malfoy put an illusion charm up somewhere. Please hurry! Is Snape there? 

Raven

Diane looked startled. She suddenly started banging on the wall in front of her. 

"Raven! Are you in there? I hear your voice but I don't know where you are! I think you're behind here though." Diane said quietly. 

Snape watched from behind. ' How does she know where Raven is? 

She must have a tracker or something in her mind. That's a form of the Dark Arts! Maybe her talent is coming out and she will be a true Slytherin.' Snape thought. 

" Yes! I'm here. Help me get-" Raven started to say but then it got quiet. 

" Raven? Raven! Are you still there? Answer Raven!" Diane said, panicked. 

" Be quiet! I hear something!" –and then- " Diane, run! Malfoy is coming and closing in fast! Get out of there!" Raven yelled. 

Snape heard her and grabbed Diane around the waist and held her protectively. Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of him with his wand pointed at them. 

" Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy sneered. 

" What are you doing Malfoy? We're in Slytherin with you! We're on your side!" Snape said loudly. 

" Oh really? Looks like you're trying to rescue Raven here. You won't be able to get her out. Only one counter curse can do that and nobody except very high-powered Slytherins can do that counter curse but first they have to learn it. Sadly for you, they're all on my side." Malfoy said, smiling.

" Really? Well then apparently you can't count because we're Slytherins too and we are definitely not on your side!" Diane shouted. 

Malfoy looked suddenly at Snape and stopped smiling. 

" So what about you Severus? Are you on my side or with your little girlfriend here? You know what I can write to your father if you slip out of my group." Malfoy said evilly.

Snape stopped and muttered something like 'blackmailer'. Then he took Diane's hand and said, " let's go." 

She looked at him in disbelief. 

" You're just going to leave my sister here? You're not even going to try to get her!" Diane yelled at Snape.

Snape leaned down to her ear and whispered 

" We'll come back in a hour. Tell that to Raven if you can."

His breath on her neck chilled her. She barely nodded her head and said

" Malfoy, you will get punished for this! STUPEFY!" 

Diane yelled. 

Malfoy, too surprised to act, fell to the floor. 

"Raven, we will come back later. In an hour. " Diane said to the 'wall'. 

" Why in two hours? Why can't you get me out now?" Raven asked.

"I don't know the counter curse and Malfoy sure won't do it for us! I have to look in the library. Since my family goes back generations I should be able to learn it quickly. Don't worry!

See you in a little bit!" Snape said to Raven. 

"Bye!" Diane said, and they rushed down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus and Diane reached the library and ran to a curse section. 

Severus grabbed some books and sat down at a table. He first looked at a book titled _Curses and Counter Curses for the Advanced_. A lot of it was for 5th years. Diane skimmed through _Professional Counter Curses_. After about a half an hour looking Diane found a counter curse for a curse called **ILLUSIONARY DECEPTION.**

" Severus, look at this! It's an illusionary curse! This might be what we were looking for!" Diane said excitedly. 

Snape came right over and yelled, "That's it!" 

They got kicked out of the library but the still got the book.

" Read this Severus!" Diane whispered. 

The Illusionary Deception Curse was perhaps one of the most used curses when You-Know-Who was in power. Death Eaters would mostly use it when trying to hide someone from Aurors. They would cast illusionary walls, stoves, sinks, or even toilets to hide their prisoners. The curse (said Dellusion Hidia) has even been used to smuggle items into England disguised as baby rattles. Anyone who uses this curse has 50 years in Azkaban. Only people with Salazar Slytherins' blood in them will be able to work the counter curse and curse for it was Salazar himself that made this curse. There is only one counter curse called the **Revealer** and it is said "Revella". If you use it on something that has not been cursed then it will bounce back to you and you shall be blind for 3 days.

" Great! Now all you have to do is start to learn it! " Diane said happily. "I know you can do it!" 

Severus smiled in gratitude and started to practice the counter curse. 


	7. The Thoughts of Raven

Sorry. I know this isn't a real chapter but I wanted you readers 

To know about Raven's thoughts since I don't usually write in her point of view. These are her thoughts in the 2 hours of being stuck in a "closet wall". This is the time where you get to learn about Diane. I'll be doing everybody's point of view in time. Enjoy! ^_^ 

The Thoughts of Raven 

****

Raven POV 

Sadly for me I was stuck in a "closet wall" thing for two hours. (A/N: Sorry! I accidentally said one hour earlier in the story. Its two hours really.) Diane was already falling in love with Severus and vice versa. I could tell that Severus would probably be stubborn against Malfoy (for I had heard through the wall the meeting) no matter what Malfoy said. Serverus was a tough character and Diane was so fragile. I mean I know she's my sister but I just know that she is fragile behind all that acting of standing up for herself in front of Severus. She's doing her little act-like-a-boy-to-impress-them thing. 

She does this when she finds a boy who she really likes and then usually dumps them later. But... maybe I'm wrong. She does seem to like him a lot and hasn't been doing her little act around him as much as she has done around 3 other boys in the past. Diane is too nice to be put in Slytherin. Actually, I thought she might even be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. 

She'd never make it in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is just an extremely mean house but I guess Diane will have to figure that out by herself. We get along fine though and ever since we were born, we've had this power of being telepathic. I have never understood it but it looks like Severus is trying to figure it out. I'm glad that Diane reacts quickly to my messages I can send her through my wand. They appear nicely in her mind with an image of my face telling her the message. 

That is one of the useful spells that Diane and I learned when we were 8. Diane needs to learn some things though about how not to run when her sister is getting into a secret pool that she should know I would have probably already figured it out as a raven. (My animagus that my sister helped me make when we were 7.)

She still needs to become an animagus though. She'll get there. 

I'll help her this time but when she needs serious help then she can get those stupid Gryffindors that _say _they are her friends to help her or get help from Severus which I'm sure is someone who will help her in any case. I'll come when she calls for me and she knows that but I have a feeling that sometime this year she is going to forget she can call on me and get in grave danger that only Severus or I can help her out of. * I stop thinking and listen* 

'There's something outside of this closet thing.' I say in my mind. 

Then I hear it. A faint hiss and then a slithering sound and suddenly the "wall" in front of me disappears and Malfoy is there with a snake on his arm and a cruel smirk on his face. 


	8. Closing In

**Closing In**

Severus's POV

Diane and I had just figured out the spell to free Raven from the "wall". I was sure that I could do it with some time to practice. We traveled back to the Slytherin Common Room and sat on the green couches. Diane watched me carefully as I waved my wand, swishing and flicking it this way and that. I assumed it was so she too could learn the spell. It was a kind thought, but she was forgetting that only I could cast it. I _was_ the one with Salazar's blood in me.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Diane saying something, but it was incoherent.

"What?" I said, trying to figure out what she said.

"Severus! You need to figure this out! We have 15 minutes left! Stop doing that swish flicking thing and cast it to make sure it works!" she said impatiently.

"Oh don't worry, I've got it down. It's the movement I need to know. I'm confident I'm strong enough to cast the counter curse. Now let's hope that that really is the spell Malfoy used." I stated.

"Well, alright, if you're sure!" said Diane.

After that, a silence pervaded on the room, I noticed it quite quickly. Diane usually talked more when she was worried, but this time she was quiet. After a few more moments, I stood up. She glanced at me, eyes widening. "Does this mean you're ready?" she asked, a hopeful gleam shown in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose so. Let's go then, we better get Raven out!" I said, smiling slightly.

We exited the common room, swiftly running along the corridors to find that "wall" again. It wasn't very hard to find, I assumed this was because Diane and Raven had some sort of connection. Soon, only a few feet from Raven ,we were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"And where do you think you are going Snape and Volatilis?" she said sternly. She was a tough lady but you had to respect her.

"We were just taking a stroll." I drawled, and smiled lazily. I wasn't about to suck up to her like Potter did.

"Oh really? Well I suggest you scurry along on your "stroll" and stay out of trouble mind you," she said, warningly.

'Oh we would be "scurrying along". And only to a place so close.' I thought, smirking slightly. Diane glanced at me with a quizzical look, wondering why on earth I was smirking, I suppose. I gave her a cool glance and just smiled a grim smile. We'd be rescuing Raven soon enough.


End file.
